


Fade to Black

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no light without a little dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR MOVIE SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE/DO NOT WISH TO BE SPOILED!
> 
> Written for [avengers100 on LJ](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Darkness.

It’s odd that the one thing he can focus on, the one thing standing out in the dark is Nick. How much time had they spent pushing back the darkness? How many times had they told each other that the ends justified the means? _Eyes on me_. How many times had he heard that? Bosnia, the Andes, Laos…

 

“It’s okay, Boss.”

 

The darkness is crowding in and it seems like maybe Nick can’t quite hold it back. Phil almost feels bad about it. But it’ll work out. It always works out. You can’t have the light without a little dark. 


End file.
